Generally, a moonroof switch in a vehicle is a tilt switch that toggles through control options based upon the position of the moonroof. Typically, if the moonroof is fully closed and the tilt switch is actuated in one direction, the moonroof will move to a fully open position, and if the tilt switch is actuated in the other direction, then the moonroof tilts open. Alternatively, if the moonroof is fully opened and the tilt switch is actuated in one direction, the moonroof will move to a fully closed position, and if the tilt switch is actuated in the other direction, no action is taken. Additionally, if the moonroof is opened in the tilt position, and the tilt switch is actuated in one direction, the moonroof will move to a fully closed position, while if the tilt switch is actuated in the other direction, no action is taken. Also, if the moonroof is partially open and the tilt switch is actuated in one direction, the tilt switch opens to a fully open position, while if the tilt switch is actuated in the other direction, the moonroof is fully closed.